


We Happy Few

by faeriepuke



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Modern, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriepuke/pseuds/faeriepuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford and Sieglinde are mere Orphans living in a care facility in London. This Oneshot explores their interactions and relationships together. -Modern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Happy Few

Ciel: 13 | Sieglinde: 11 | Elizabeth: 14

I wake with a start, the same way I’ve done most nights since I’ve been in this bed.Sleep deceives me regularly, doesn’t it? Between the bare threads of reality and the mind without to find much logic my heart recedes to that dark place full of hands and full of chill: chill that, somehow, has reached to me from outside the confines of my mind with a mustered nights wind that trespasses the window frame. With a grunt I’m upright, and I bring lazy fingers to the bed scattered tresses of my head. I have a headache, and the light laden sweat around my body makes the fresh air feel colder. Mind, fresh air is probably the best for me in all ends at 2a.m. when the nausea in my stomach stirs like the hurricane behind my brow.

It’ll probably always be… this dream that comes to me. Sleep is good without it, for no other dream, no nice visions or giddy abstracts ever come to my listless self. Just these unforgiving, unforgotten memories. But in a million years I shouldn’t forget. How could I ever forget that fear of waking to discover who had survived the night, too? In our little confines, where infection seemed to run rampant like the rats we often made nest with, when the only food that would fill me was forcefully stuffed with gunpowder fingers, so bland it only really left the taste of their salty digits.  
That was long ago. Now, to an extent which I am still unaware of, I have become fatter and fuller, fuller in ways which some might call life and light. But they must be pardoned, so I’m told, so I struggle, to pardon these ignorant few. To babble in one’s sadness… It’s never been my scene. And I shan’t take warmly to sympathies either. But I’m better now, better than before.  
But I’ll never be okay.

The window is sealed after a tide of new air and I turn to my dull lit reflection in the mirror beside. If the night-terrors don’t serve as a grim reminder the discoloured eye that watches me will. It’s the same eye that the infection got too, that couldn’t, unlike the rest of me, be saved. I’m blind in this eye now. But I suppose it’s a beacon of pride, if I were to really asses my sense of self. It’s a sore sight, but it’s my survival story.  
I should get a drink of water, I decide, and slip on woollen slippers to wander down the stair set.  
The dark I’ve fumbled though seems to disperse when I reach the bottom. Faint giggles travel from the crack of the door where a sullen glow seems to seep from. The laughter I recognize instantly, uniformed happiness, a relentless little task. Opening the door to the common room doesn’t garner any acknowledgment from the two girls on the floor who show me their backs. Sieglinde lays on her front with physic books strewn, a pen in hand that has been forgotten about undoubtedly as her gaze remains on a computer screen. Elizabeth has her own contentment’s in the nest of her legs that look primarily to be chocolates and toffees.  
“What are you two doing up?” I ask, perhaps a little too harshly.  
“Oh! Ciel, come look at this!” Lizzie demands mid truffle.  
I make the few steps to catch an eyeful of the screen. It’s a cat falling over. I make an impartial noise.  
Sieglinde peels her core from the floor to glance at me with an appeased grin. With that accent of hers and broken English, she lowly speaks. “We don’t sleep this night. We watch cute things and learn.”  
“Sebastian will become angry with you if he finds out.” Not so much a threat than matter –of-factually.  
“Well Sebastian’s a square. It isn’t a school night,” The other interjects. Then enlightenment seems to smite her. “Ciel! Did you have a funny dream again? Do you want me to come to bed with you?”  
“N-no! I-… I just need some water.” A recovering pause. A cat does something stupid again. Laughter. “…You should go to bed,” I leave them with before I go to the kitchen.  
“Don’t be such an old man!”  
“Old man…” Sieglinde laughs.  
The water remedies my hoarse noise and riddens the dryness of my throat. Perhaps I am to become sick soon. My head has that heaviness to it, the kind of ache in my neck that you’d get upon a pending ailment, and my back calls for bed again. So I put the cup in the dishwasher and relish a yawn.  
“You’re going to bed again?” Asks that voice I pass.  
“Yes.”  
“Aw, you should come to me if you can’t sleep.” Elizabeth always does this. She always makes ways of making such simple things sound like something more. I know she means well. But I honestly don’t know how I can reiterate to her and maintain a mannerly endurance without being a little insulting. If it wasn’t for the other pair of green eyes that watch us I wouldn’t have paid that much mind. Yet the crimson I feel come to my cheeks with a level of shame belies this, and that insolent laughter inevitably comes from the German girl.  
“Can’t get it up?”  
“I’m going to bed! And so should you—to your own beds!” With this I shake Elizabeth off and leave Sieglinde with a scowl. It was a mistake to teach her English.

 

Sleep didn’t come for a long time last night. It wasn’t that I was particularly scared (my recoveries have always been brief). But my asthma crept up on me. Finding my inhaler was a small trouble too, even though I’ve always kept my room in prided organization. When I had found it, in my school bag, it was used up.  
I guess I really am coming down with something


End file.
